Temores
by TheBlackSwan25
Summary: CUARTO CAPITULO ARRIBA!! Gomen por la tardanza. Kaoru desaparece, Kenshin se desespera y teme lo peor. Una pesadilla que parece real...
1. Desaparición

TEMORES 

Capítulo 1: DESAPARICIÓN

"Kaoru-dono …¿dónde estás??

Kenshin se encontraba desesperado, caminado de un lado a otro de la habitación, siendo observado por un asustado Yahiko, que al ver a Kenshin en esa situación, se ponía más nervioso.

"Kenshin"- dijo casi en un susurro- "No te preocupes tanto, quizás algo la retrasó y tuvo que quedarse más tiempo"

"Ie Yahiko, ella me dijo que iba a regresar para la cena y Kaoru siempre hace lo que  dice"

FLASHBACK

Amanecía en el Dojo Kamiya y nuestro querido Ken, como es costumbre, ya estaba preparando el desayuno, Kaoru se preparaba para salir, y Yahiko dormía plácidamente ya que ese día no tendría que entrenar.

Kaoru se dirigió a la cocina para despedirse de Kenshin, que se encontraba cortando los vegetales para la sopa.

"Ohayoo Kenshin"- le dijo ella animadamente.

"Ohayoo, Kaoru-dono" él se volteó y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que derriten a cualquiera (N.A. Sólo imagínenlo ...... ahhhhhhh.....¡qué emoción!)- ¿Va a algún lugar, Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai Kenshin, iré a dar unas clase. ¿Te podrías encargar del dojo?

"Hai, no hay problema, demo..."- Kenshin se quedó pensativo, o más bien, preocupado.

"¿Qué sucede Kenshin?"- preguntó Kaoru algo confundida.

"A qué hora regresas?"

"Regresaré para la cena" 'Con que es eso, está preocupado por mí'- Kaoru sonrió

"¿No cree que es muy tarde el que regrese a esa hora?"- Kenshin frunció el cejo y la miraba seriamente .

"Kenshin- Kaoru suspiró - yo puedo cuidarme sola, no te preocupes... estaré bien"- Kaoru le sonrió nuevamente.

"Está bien, demo... trate de volver antes de la cena" – Kenshin aceptó no muy convencido con la idea de que Kaoru, SU Kaoru, anduviera sola por las calles en medio de la noche.

"Bueno Kenshin, ya me voy... nos vemos"- Kaoru se disponía a salir cuando...

"¡Matte!"- dijo Kenshin en un tono bastante alto.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Kaoru se detuvo y miró a Kenshin.

"¿No va a desayunar?"

"Ie, ya se me hizo tarde"

"Demo..."- replicó el rurouni

"Ya me tengo que ir, Kenshin. Sayonara" - Kaoru dio media vuelta y se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Kenshin

"Sayonara.... Kaoru..."

Kenshin regresó a lo que hacía con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, había algo que no le gustaba, o estaba siendo paranoico.

'No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento'

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kenshin era un hombre paciente, pero incluso su paciencia tenía límite, al cual había llegado para estos momentos.

"¡Demonios!.. ¿por qué no llega?... se supone que debió llegar hace dos horas."

Yahiko no se atrevía a decir nada, Kenshin estaba tan enfadado, desesperado y angustiado que, según él, era capaz de matar a cualquiera.

"Ya no aguanto más... voy a buscarla"

"Kenshin, yo voy contigo" – dijo Yahiko decidido, pero un poco temeroso.

"Ie Yahiko, tú te quedarás aquí por si acaso llega"

"Demo yo..."

"Yahiko- Kenshin lo interrumpió utilizando un tono de voz que jamás había utilizado con el chico, mientras un leve destello dorado aparecía en sus ojos- haz lo que te digo"

Yahiko tragó en seco al ver los ojos del vagabundo y no pudo mas que asentir calladamente mientras Kenshin desaparecía por la puerta del dojo.

"Espero que estés bien busu kirei" dijo Yahiko en un suspiro, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

Kenshin buscaba a Kaoru con desesperación saltando de techo en techo, entre cada callejón, en casa de sus amigos, pero fue en vano. Su angustia creció aún más cuando fue al dojo de Kyosuke-sensei y este le dijera lo que él más temía.

FLASHBACK

"Kaoru- sensei salió hace más o menos dos horas y media Ken-san..... Iba un poco apresurada porque no quería preocuparte" -le dijo Kyosuke.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez...

'Si Kaoru-dono salió mucho antes del dojo de Kyosuke-sensei para llegar a tiempo a casa, entonces que pudo haberle pasado... Kaoru, estés donde estés, espero que estés a salvo por que si no yo.....'

Hai : Sí

Ie: No

Demo: pero

Busu: fea

Kirei: preciosa/o, bonita/o

-dono: señorita

-sensei: maestro

Rurouni: vagabundo

Matte: espera...

N.A.: Hola a todos!! Espero que les esté gustando el fic. La verdad no sé cómo terminará todo esto, simplemente empecé a escribir y ya. Notaron cuando Kenshin llamó solamente por su nombre a Kaoru? No se emocionen, ya Kaoru se había ido.. jejejeje n_n. También está el pobre Yahiko que aceptó que Kaoru es bonita, me hubiera gustado que ella lo escuchara, pero bueno todo es parte de la trama.

Quiero dedicarle este fic a todos mis amigos y todas las personas que han leído este material.

Por favor dejen reviews si?

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Sakura Li


	2. Perdida en la Oscuridad

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya quisiera que fueran míos. Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, etc, a maricris_d@hotmail.com o a kaoru_himura2003@yahoo.com. 

Capítulo 2

Perdida en la oscuridad

"Arigatou Gozaimashita por el favor, Kaoru-sensei"

"No tienes nada que agradecer Kyosuke-san, fue un placer haber venido – la joven kendoka sonrió- bueno me voy, no quiero preocupar a Kenshin. Sayonara"

"Sayonara"

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que había pronunciado Kaoru antes de partir a casa. Al pasar por un bosque cercano decidió sentarse a descansar. El día había sido largo y bastante activo, principalmente por las constantes peleas que había mantenido con los alumnos, tanto verbales como físicas, ya que los "alumnos" no eran más que unos niños. Imagínense 20 niños con la actitud de Yahiko.

'Fue el peor día de mi vida'- pensó.

A pesar de que había salido temprano, ya había oscurecido; la luna reinaba soberana en el cielo en todo su esplendor, pero sólo unos pequeños resplandores atravesaban las copas de los cerezos que florecían en aquella época del año. Las flores de sakura caían libremente movidos por la suave brisa de la noche formando una alfombra rosa sobre el pasto.

"Cómo me gustaría que Kenshin estuviera aquí - dijo casi en un susurro - es una noche perfecta"

De repente un extraño dolor de cabeza la devolvió a la realidad. Dándose cuenta de que empezaba a hacerse tarde, se incorporó para seguir su camino pero fue presa de un terrible mareo que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan por unos instantes, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

'Kami, ¿qué me estás pasando?'

Nuevamente se puso de pie dando unos pocos pasos tratando de no caerse, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y su estómago empezaba a dolerle. Sus intenciones eran regresar al dojo de Kyosuke, pedir ayuda  y que le avisaran a Kenshin de su condición, pero había perdido el sentido de la orientación y en vez de salir, cada vez más se internaba en el bosque.

Con cada paso que daba, la energía se le escapaba: sentía como su vista se nublaba y ese dolor que le taladraba la cabeza no la dejaba continuar. Sólo su fuerza de voluntad y el deseo de ver a su vagabundo la mantenían en pie hasta que ya no pudo más: todo se volvió oscuridad y sintió como su cuerpo caía desfallecido sobre el manto rosa de los pétalos de sakura.

**********************************************************************

Más de dos horas habían pasado desde ese momento, y ella todavía yacía acostada en el suelo sin haber despertado. El viento frío de la noche surgía efecto en ella, previniendo lo que sería un fuerte resfrío. Su cuerpo temblaba, su rostro sonrosado había pasado a un color más pálido en inconscientemente empezaba a llamar a su madre.

El agotamiento físico, el hecho de que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, y el resfriado que se avecinaba, habían provocado su estado actual. Si nadie pasaba por esos lares de día, mucho menos lo harían de noche. Kaoru estaba perdida, enferma y sola... La noche apenas comenzaba...

*************************************************************************

Este olor a jazmín... no hay duda estoy en mi habitación. Quizás todo fue un sueño, menos mal' – suspira- ' Me quedaré un rato más, después de todo merezco descansar.

Siento que tocan a la puerta ¿quién será? ¿podrá ser...?

"¿Kaoru-dono? – se escucha a través de la puerta

Sí, lo suponía. Abro los ojos lentamente y le digo que pase, me siento en el futón y puedo ver como se sienta junto a mí. Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí, no puedo evitar sentir como un escalofrío sube por mi espalda cada vez que lo hace. Es como si me estuviera examinando, como si quisiera ver lo que pasa dentro de mi mente... aunque a veces creo que sí lo hace.

"¿Daijoubu desu ka?" – me pregunta.

"Hai"- le respondo, pero mantengo la mirada en las sábanas que cubren mis piernas.

"¿Estás segura?" – me pregunta nuevamente, ¿por qué siempre tendrá que ser tan insistente? Levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa para ser más convincente.

"Hai"- Ahora él estás sonriendo, al parecer me ha creído, pero me siento mal por engañarlo, sólo es que no quiero preocuparlo.

"Bueno Kaoru-dono... – él se pone de pie y se detiene junto a la puerta – Voy a servir el desayuno, sólo estaba esperando por ti."

"¿Eh? -  siento como mis mejillas se tornan un poco rojas y el nerviosismo me ataca otra vez, entonces desvío la mirada un poco y me pongo de pie para arreglar el futón – No debiste hacer eso, Yahiko debe estar furioso. Anda ve y sírvanse, yo los alcanzaré."

"Yahiko no está en casa Kaoru-dono, está en el Akabeko. Se fue desde muy temprano porque iba a ayudar a Tae y a Tsubame el día de hoy. Estamos solos, por eso decidí esperarte."

"¿Solos? – No puede ser, ¿será algún plan de Yahiko y Sano? Agarro una cola y me recojo el cabello, entonces siento otra vez ese escalofrío, efectivamente Kenshin estaba mirándome... Espera un momento ¿por qué me mira así? Esta vez es diferente. ¡Ay Kami! Esos ojos... ¿por qué me mira de esa forma? ¿será que...?

"¿Sucede...algo... Kenshin?" – fue lo único que me salió del nerviosismo de aquella mirada. Fue entonces que él pareció haber salido de un estado de shock.

"I.. ie ... Kaoru-dono, la espero en el comedor" – dijo mientras sonreía algo nervioso. 

Salió y tras sí, cerró la puerta. Sólo atiné a sonreír después de tan extraño momento. Por un momento me sentí feliz hasta que recordé el mal presentimiento con el que desperté. Luego tomé un baño, me cambié y me dirigía al comedor cuando... allí estaba él, esperándome, sentado en el pasillo junto a la puerta que da al patio, mirando con una infinita paciencia el despejado cielo azul. Entonces volteó su mirada a mí, me dirigió una sonrisa, que por supuesto hizo que me ruborizara, y se puso de pie.

"Vamos a desayunar" – me dijo sonriendo y a la vez me extendía su mano. Mou! Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar. Es como si todo estuviera a mi favor...

***********************************************************************

El desayuno transcurrió algo silencioso, cosa muy incómoda para mí, aunque debo admitir que la paz que reinaba en el lugar era algo sumamente agradable. Un rato después llegó el doctor Genzai con Ayame y Suzume para dejarlas a nuestro cuidado ya que él tenía que regresar a la clínica. Las risas de las niñas inundaban el lugar de alegría, Kenshin lavaba la ropa y yo sólo los observaba sentada en el pasillo. En ese momento una idea cruzó por mi mente. Al principio pensé que era otra de mis absurdas ideas, pero después todo estuvo claro. Después de tanto tiempo de estar sola, tenía nuevamente una familia. Yahiko, Sano, Kenshin, el doctor Genzai, las niñas, incluso la bruja de Megumi, todos ellos eran mi nueva familia y, la verdad, no podía pedir una mejor.

"Ken- nii llévanos a casa" – la voz de Suzume me sacó de mis cavilaciones, mejor dicho, de mi sueño porque al parecer me quedé dormida, y fue entonces que pude darme cuenta del tiempo que había pasado en realidad; ya empezaba a oscurecer. Kenshin aparentaba estar dormido  bajo el cerezo, entonces me incorporé para arreglarme, no iba a dejar que las niñas molestaran a Kenshin cuando por fin podía descansar.

"No me molesten" – mis pasos se detuvieron al escuchar esa fría y tétrica voz, que a pesar de haberla escuchado sólo una vez, la conocía muy bien. Giré sobre mis pasos, y vi aquellos ojos color ámbar sedientos de sangre. Sangre que haría brotar de la primera persona que se encontrara en su camino.

Lo primero en que pensé fue en las niñas, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba paralizada. De pronto, una sonrisa macabra surgió de sus labios. Cerré los ojos del miedo. 

"Vamos Kenshin, llévanos a casa" 

Esta vez fue Ayame la que habló y temiendo lo que iba a suceder si las niñas seguían de esa manera, armé el valor suficiente y me disponía a enfrentarlo cuando repentinamente escuché un grito ahogado y el ruido sordo de "algo" cayendo al suelo. Abrí los ojos, conociendo de alguna manera lo que había sucedido. Lo que vi me hizo quedar pasmada, todo estaba cubierto de sangre y al ver el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a mí, supe que el adorable vagabundo del que me enamoré, se había ido. Había desaparecido.

Notas de Autora:  Por fin el segundo capítulo!!! La verdad no me gusta para nada como quedó porque siento que le falta "algo", pero ni modo ya se quedó así.  Ya salí de vacaciones y eso significa actualizaciones más rápidas. Así que esperen el próximo capítulo que llegará pronto.

Dedicatoria: Este capítulo se lo dedico a Meiko-sensei (o T-chan), Yahiko-chan, Saitou-san (mi querido padre y amigo), y para Fernando que me estuvo molestando hasta el final.}

Agradecimientos especiales a: Mer, Hitokiri Lady, Kenji Himura Kamiya, Aki, Kaily el ángel diabólico, Aya-chan, Kaori, Tomoe Himura, Kary, Gaby-chan, White Plum, Laie Himura de Fanel, y a todas las personas que han leído esto y por alguna razón no me han dejado un review.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Sakura Li


	3. Pesadilla o Realidad

TEMORES

**Por: SAKURA LI**

**Capítulo 3**

**Pesadilla o Realidad**

Kenshin se había ido para siempre, ahora sólo quedaba su lado oscuro. Battousai. ¿Por qué volvió?, ella no lo sabía y no quería saberlo. Todo lo que le importaba ahora, era que ese sujeto de mirada fría había asesinado a sus pequeñas amigas. Ayame y Suzume habían muerto producto de una estocada de su sakabatou, lo suficientemente fuerte para que murieran casi al instante. El pequeño estanque estaba teñido de escarlata y en el ambiente predominaba ese repugnante olor. Sangre. Gotas de la misma caían del frío metal del arma asesina y lo único que se escuchaba alrededor era silencio. Una que otra vez se escuchaba las copas de los cerezos agitándose por el viento, o un leve trineo de pájaros.

La única testigo del acontecimiento, yacía de pie en la puerta sin efectuar un movimiento, mirando estupefacta la escena. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente. Estaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones, que no notó la mirada del asesino sobre ella. Los pensamientos de Kaoru fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un leve escalofrío subir por su espalda, en seguida sintió como era observada y desvió la mirada al lugar de procedencia. Dorados se encontraron con azul zafiro. Kaoru sintió como la penetrante mirada de Battosai le producía un extraño sentimiento en su interior. 

Por su parte, Battousai no dejaba de verla, aquella chica había hecho surgir en su interior un sentimiento mucho más grande que el que sintió por Tomoe desde la primera vez que la vio a través de los ojos de Kenshin. Pero había algo en la mirada de ella, algo que lo hizo darse cuenta de su error. Ella lo miraba fríamente, con odio. Esa mirada jamás la había visto en ella y le dolía que esa mirada fuera destinada a él. Kaoru había sido la causa por la que el vagabundo dejó de vagar y la nueva razón para no matar. Sin darse cuenta, la espada resbaló de sus manos provocando un ruido sordo al chocar contra el piso, pero en ningún momento hubo cambios en la postura de ambos jóvenes. En aquél momento, los recuerdos de su vida con Tomoe aparecieron. Recordó cada vez que ella le decía que matar estaba mal, que no tenía caso hacerlo. Y fue entonces que pudo recordar la razón por la que había dejado de matar. Tomoe. Se lo había prometido a ella, y no sólo a ella, sino a Kaoru también, y ahora había roto su promesa. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo? En todo caso ya no podía retroceder el tiempo y cambiar lo sucedido. Si alguna vez se sintió merecedor del amor de Kaoru, ya no lo hacía. Ahora toda la culpa que sentía Kenshin, la podía sentir él también. Bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro bajo su rojo cabello, actitud que sorprendió a Kaoru, apretó fuertemente los puños y nuevamente miró a Kaoru. Pero era una mirada diferente, no era una mirada con sed de sangre, sino más bien una llena de ternura. Era la mirada de el vagabundo, de Kenshin su vagabundo. 

Kenshin esbozó una amarga y forzada sonrisa, mientras lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus tristes ojos violetas. 

Lo siento mucho... Kaoru... sólo espero... que algún día... puedas perdonarme. – dijo en un tono casi audible.

Lágrimas corrieron por rostro de Kaoru al ver a Kenshin de esa manera. Ella sabía que lo ocurrido no había sido culpa de él, pero, ahora no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar su decisión. Kenshin se iría, la dejaría. No quería dejarlo ir, pero aún quedaba el temor de que, algún día, él le hiciera el mismo daño a Yahiko y Sanosuke, y no sólo a ellos, sino a ella misma. Kaoru sintió como sus piernas empezaban a ceder, y con sus temblorosas manos cubrió su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas. Quería decirle que no se fuera, que ella lo perdonaba, que no la dejara de nuevo; pero su voz no transmitía sonido alguno más que leves sollozos. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, de ninguna manera podría ser verdad, porque, de ser así, ella no lo soportaría.

Aishiteru Kaoru... gomen… nasai...

Aquella frase fue lo único que pudo salir de la entrecortada voz de Kenshin, y bajando la cabeza nuevamente le dio la espalda a su única razón de vida y cruzó el umbral de la puerta del dojo Kamiya. Su silueta desapareció en las ahora oscuras calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Definitivamente Kenshin se iría para nunca más regresar.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó rompiendo el silencio de la noche, clamando por un hombre de rojos cabellos y ojos violetas....

¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kenshin estaba al borde de la locura. Llevaba casi cuatro horas buscando a Kaoru y ni rastro de ella. Ya era casi media noche, estaba cansado. Definitivamente los años no habían pasado en vano, cada vez estaba más viejo, él lo sabía, pero eso no sería un impedimento para continuar su búsqueda. Siguió caminando en silencio, tratando de pensar en qué lugar podría estar Kaoru y a la vez, evitando pensar que por culpa de uno de los fantasmas de su pasado, su ángel podría estar en peligro. Sin darse cuenta, llegó al dojo nuevamente. Decidió entrar para ver si por casualidad Kaoru había regresado, pero en vez de eso encontró al pequeño Yahiko dormido en la entrada de la casa. 

Si Kaoru hubiera regresado Yahiko no estaría aquí. – pensó. 

Sin hacer ningún ruido, se acercó al chico, lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Al acostarlo en su futón, pudo notar el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Sonrió tristemente y pasó su mano por el alborotado cabello del niño.

La encontraré, Yahiko, lo haré... – le susurró colocándole las cobijas al chico y sonriendo tristemente salió de la habitación. Iba con destino a su habitación cuando vio la habitación de Kaoru. 

Kaoru... – murmuro.

Algo en su interior le dijo que entrara a esa habitación, así que lo hizo. Al abrir la puerta, el olor a jazmines característico de Kaoru, impregnó todo su ser. Todo estaba en orden, tal y como ella lo había dejado esa mañana, excepto una cosa, la bata de dormir estaba en el piso. Se acercó a ella y la recogió con sumo cuidado como si fuera una joya de gran valor. Luego caminó hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer sentándose en el piso, abrazó contra sí la prenda envolviéndose en el suave aroma y cerró los ojos.

No te perderé Kaoru... ¿dónde estás? – se repetía mentalmente y entre sollozos se quedó dormido.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Aproximadamente media hora después Yahiko despertó asustado. Había escuchado unos gritos provenientes de la habitación contigua. Se levantó rápidamente del futón y salió dispuesto a averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Esos gritos vienen del cuarto de la busu – pensó. 

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio a Kenshin acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Se veía alterado y a juzgar por su expresión, no tenía un sueño muy agradable.

¡¡KAORU!!

Yahiko se acercó a él con cuidado, lo tomó por los hombros, y lo sacudió de una manera un poco brusca.

¡¡Despierta!!... ¡¡Kenshin!!... ¡¡Despierta!!

Kenshin abrió los ojos sobresaltado, su respiración era bastante agitada y sudaba frío. 

¡KAORU!

Tranquilo Kenshin... fue una pesadilla. – dijo Yahiko un poco nervioso de ver a su amigo en ese estado. – Ya todo pasó.

Cuando finalmente estuvo más tranquilo, Kenshin se sentó y cerró los ojos dándole gracias a Kami porque todo fue un sueño, luego se puso de pie y se paró en la entrada de la habitación. Vio sus manos y observó la bata de dormir de Kaoru. Jamás se hubiera perdonado que ese sueño se hubiera convertido en realidad.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////SUEÑO////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraban en un bosque lleno de árboles de cerezo. El lugar era hermoso, las flores de cerezo caían libremente con la brisa vespertina y justo frente a sus ojos, un pequeño lago en el que levemente se reflejaban algunos rayos del sol, hacía mucho más encantador el paisaje. 

Kaoru se sentó bajo uno de los cerezos y Kenshin le hizo compañía. Ambos disfrutaban el estar juntos. Por fin había paz en sus vidas. Hasta que Kenshin sintió que había alguien más en ese lugar. En seguida se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Kaoru de manera protectora. 

¡MUÉSTRATE QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS! – exclamó Kenshin. 

En fracción de segundos un hombre de blancos cabellos se apareció frente a él. Kenshin no pudo esconder su asombro. Ese hombre era...

Enishi...

Kenshin, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Kaoru. - ¿quién es este sujeto? 

¿Qué quién soy? – ríe cínicamente - ¿Por qué no le dices Battousai?. Dile que soy el hermano de Tomoe, tu primera esposa. La mujer que mataste con tus propias manos.

Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Miró a Kenshin para ver si el mismo negaba lo sucedido, pero este sólo bajó la cabeza tristemente y apretó los puños. Kaoru se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

¿No lo puedes creer chiquilla? Pues así mismo sucedió. ¡ESTE MALDITO BASTARDO MATÓ A MI HERMANA! – dijo alzando la voz – ¡Y AHORA DEBE PAGAR!

Kaoru miraba a Kenshin y Enishi sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, siempre había dicho que no le importaba el pasado de Kenshin pero esta revelación iba más allá de todo lo que ella pensó. Enishi desenfundó su espada listo a atacar, su expresión era fija y su mirada estaba llena de odio y sed de venganza.

Vete de aquí Kaoru, este lugar es muy peligroso para ti. – dijo Kenshin. Pero Kaoru no se movió, estaba demasiado impresionada como para efectuar movimiento alguno. Kenshin  optó por alejarse de Kaoru pero nunca le dio la espalda a su enemigo. Se colocó en posición Battou y esperó que el contrincante realizara su ataque.

Unos instantes después Enishi se lanzó contra Kenshin efectuando un ataque a alta velocidad, tan rápido que Kenshin sólo tuvo tiempo de saltar para poder esquivarlo. Así fue sucediendo este combate, a medida que iba pasando el tiempo ambos contrincantes mostraban múltiples heridas, la mayoría leves y una que otra seria. Esta pelea iba para largo y Kaoru pudo notar que Kenshin se estaba dejando llevar, poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser Battousai sin darse cuenta. Ella sabía que si Battousai lograba apoderarse de Kenshin, Enishi ya tenía un destino trazado: La muerte. 

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y seguía la misma situación hasta que Kenshin, ahora Battousai, decidió terminar la lucha. Se colocó en posición Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki y esperó a que Enishi lanzara su ataque. Pasados 5 segundos, tal vez menos, Enishi atacó....

¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ??!!

Un mar de sangre teñía el área, las víctimas: Kaoru Kamiya y Enishi Tsukishiro. Kenshin sostenía a Kaoru en brazos, lloraba desconsoladamente. Había sucedido lo mismo que con Tomoe, Kaoru moriría a causa de él. Kaoru acarició el rostro de Kenshin haciendo que la mirara. Ella sonrió. Aún así se veía hermosa. La abrazó contra sí y cerró los ojos.

Ai... shite... ru Ken…Sayo…

¿Kaoru?... – la sacudió levemente - ¿Kaoru?... ¡¡KAORU!! ... ¡¡¡KAORU!!!

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////FIN DEL SUEÑO//////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Kenshin  ¿estás bien?- le preguntó tímidamente Yahiko.

Sí Yahiko, estoy bien. Es mejor que vayas a dormir, yo seguiré buscando a Kaoru. No te preocupes la encontraré, ya verás que mañana estará aquí con nosotros.

Yahiko sonrió aprobando las palabras de Kenshin y se dirigió a su habitación. Por su parte, Kenshin colocó la bata de Kaoru en su lugar y salió del dojo a seguir con su búsqueda. Él no sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que Kaoru se encontraba en un lugar similar al de su sueño, de ser así, Kaoru se encontraba en un bosque parecido al que estaba cerca del dojo de Kyosuke-sensei. Apresuró su marcha, al llegar al lugar miró a su alrededor pero no había rastro de Kaoru hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente de los más profundo del bosque.

¡¡¡KENSHIN!!!

Fin del tercer capítulo.

Notas de Autora: Gomen por la tardanza, sé que les prometí actualizaciones más rápidas debido a que estoy de vacaciones, pero tuve un severo bloqueo de escritora y no pude escribir nada que me gustara hasta ahora. Con decirles que este capítulo lo rescribí. Pero bueno... nunca es demasiado tarde jejejejejeje n_nU. Sólo espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas aquellas personas que lo esperaron pacientemente. Nuevamente muchas gracias.

Una última petición: podrían dejarme un REVIEW?? (pucheritos). No les cuesta nada, sólo tiene que hacer un click en la barrita de abajo que dice "Submit review" y listo!! ONEGAI dejen reviews ^_^

Por ahora me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ja ne!!


	4. No temas, aquí estoy

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya quisiera que fueran míos jejejejeje n_nU

Claves: " " para diálogos .

            ' ' para pensamientos.

**TEMORES**

**Por: SAKURA LI******

Capítulo 4: No temas, aquí estoy

Aquel grito, aquella voz. Sin duda era de la persona que buscaba. Sin pensarlo más, fue en busca de la propietaria de esa voz y, como el viento, se perdió entre los árboles y los arbustos del lugar. Su velocidad era tres o cuatro veces más alta que la que hubiera utilizado con cualquier enemigo. Esta vez no se trataba de combates, sino de rescatar a la persona que amaba y, por ella, daría la vida de ser necesario. Sólo una cosa atormentaba su mente: la sola idea de que uno de sus tantos enemigos le hubiera hecho daño a Kaoru para vengarse de él, hacía que su sangre hirviera. El destello dorado volvió a aparecer en sus ojos. En caso de que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, volvería a ser el hitokiri de antes y no le importaría romper su promesa de "no matar" con tal de hacer pagar al bastardo que la hubiera tocado. Sin darse cuenta, su corazón latía más rápido, su miedo se incrementaba con cada paso que daba. Tenía miedo de perder al amor de su vida y Kenshin también podía sentir ese mismo temor en Battousai. Finalmente, después de tanto correr, llegó a un claro en el que solamente se encontraba un pequeño bulto debajo de uno de los tantos cerezos. Al acercarse pudo notar la figura de una mujer inconsciente. Una leve brisa sopló moviendo las ramas del cerezo y un leve rayo de luna se reflejó en el rostro de la chica revelando su identidad.

Kenshin: "Kaoru..." – murmuró suavemente. 

Sin dudarlo más, se acercó a la chica y quitó los pétalos de sakura que cubrían su cuerpo, pero cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con la suave piel de su rostro, pudo notar que la chica ardía en fiebre. Sus rostro pálido sólo estaba teñido por un leve rubor en sus mejillas que se iba encendiendo a medida que la fiebre iba subiendo. Con sumo cuidado revisó que no tuviera ningún tipo de herida, confirmando que no había sido lastimada por nadie. Cerró los ojos y, al abrirlos, el destello dorado había disminuido, pero Battousai lejos de haberse tranquilizado, una angustia empezó a surgir en él. Ambos, Battousai y Kenshin, estaban allí dejando fluir todo aquél miedo que sentían. Miedo que nunca habían sentido hasta ahora. Kaoru se estremeció devolviéndolo a la realidad. Lo que importaba en ese momento era llevarla con Megumi. Levantó a la chica en brazos y emprendió la marcha hacia la clínica. Durante el trayecto, lo único que sentía era la agitada respiración de la joven y la fiebre que seguía subiendo.  De pronto escuchó que la chica lo llamaba nuevamente. Por un momento pensó que había vuelto en sí, pero ella seguía inconsciente. Parecía sumida en un profundo sueño del que él era protagonista y que, por una razón que él desconocía, era el causante de la angustia que ella dejaba traslucir en su rostro. No pudo evitar molestarse consigo mismo al ver que la chica otra vez sufría por su culpa. 

Al llegar a la clínica, Kaoru fue atendida de inmediato por Megumi y el Dr. Genzai. No podían hacer mucho por ella en realidad. Tenían que esperar a que la fiebre bajara, y el esperar no era algo que tranquilizara a Kenshin ni mucho menos a Battousai, por lo menos no tratándose de Kaoru. Se sentó en su típica posición battou al lado del futón de la chica a "esperar". Pasara lo que pasara no se separaría de ella.

Megumi: "Ken-san – dijo entrando en la habitación – si quieres puedes ir a dormir en la habitación de al lado para que puedas descansar. El Dr. Genzai y yo cuidaremos de la tanuki."

Kenshin: "Arigatou gozaimashita Megumi-dono, demo... yo prefiero estar aquí por si acaso ella despierta." – dijo tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible y tratando, sobre todo, de no dejarse llevar por el hitokiri.

Megumi: "¿No se te ofrece algo? ¿un futón, una cobija? "

Kenshin: "Ie Megumi-dono. Arigatou"

Megumi: "Yaré yaré, en ese caso, estaré en la habitación de al lado con el Dr. Genzai. Avísame si hay algún cambio. Nosotros estaremos pasando cada 15 minutos. – dijo en la puerta de la habitación mirando a Kenshin – no te preocupes Ken-san, la tanuki estará bien."

Kenshin: "Eso espero Megumi- dono... Sólo una cosa..."

Megumi: "¿Qué pasa?"

Kenshin: "... le agradecería que no volviera a llamar a Kaoru "tanuki"... sólo eso"  - dijo observándola fijamente con aquella mirada prácticamente asesina.

Megumi: "Daijobu Ken-san, lo haré sólo porque tú me lo pides... Oyasumi nasai" – dijo saliendo de la habitación un poco asustada a la vez que cerraba la puerta. El encontrarse con Battousai en esas circunstancias era lo que menos esperaba.

Kenshin: "Oyasumi..."

Las horas pasaron lentamente frente a él. Poco a poco se podía vislumbrar en el cielo que se acercaba el amanecer y él lo único que hacía era observarla sentado junto a su futón, siendo el guardián de sus sueños. Ella, aún enferma, era bella a sus ojos. Con delicadeza, cambió el paño húmedo que cubría su frente por otro, ya que unas horas antes se había ofrecido a atenderla para que los doctores pudieran dormir un poco. Se apoyó contra la pared y miraba fijamente el techo. Se sentía vencido por el cansancio y el sueño, sus párpados le pesaban y en cualquier momento caería en las redes de Morfeo. Cuando de pronto escuchó esa voz a lo lejos..

¿?: "Kenshin..."

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y miró a Kaoru nuevamente. Ella "descansaba". Por un momento pensó que estaba loco y que escuchaba voces hasta que finalmente ella lo llamó nuevamente. Pero su voz había cambiado, no era la misma llena de angustia y desesperación. Se escuchaba llena de súplica, de miedo, de amor?

Kaoru: "Kenshin... no te vayas... no me dejes..."

Entrecortadas palabras que la fiebre le hacían delirar. Un producto de sueños que ella mezclaba con la realidad y que, inevitablemente, hacían que Kenshin se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Ella movió levemente su mano como buscando "algo". Inmediatamente Kenshin tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente, entrelazándola con la suya.

Kenshin: "Aquí estoy Kaoru... nunca te dejaré" – le dijo en un susurro mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el paño. – "Siempre estaré aquí para ti."

Al parecer la suave voz de Kenshin traspasó la barrera fantástica de Kaoru ya que, después de escuchar esas palabras, su semblante cambió completamente, incluso sonrió y apretó de la misma manera la mano de Kenshin. El mismo, al notarlo, dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido por lo que quedaba de oscuridad.

A pesar que no había abierto los ojos, se sentía en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella. Pero había algo que la hacía sentir segura, confiada, que nada podría hacerle daño.  Unos instantes más de silencio pasaron antes de que se diera cuenta de que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien sujetaba su mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente adaptándose a la luz, luego, fijó su aún borrosa mirada en la persona que sostenía su mano. Un "manchón" rojo, lo único visible a sus ojos en ese momento, fue suficiente para saber quién era. Sonrió. Después de todo, aquello que había "vivido" fue sólo un sueño. No, no fue un sueño. Fue una terrible pesadilla que no le gustaría volverla a vivir jamás. El paño húmedo que aún yacía sobre su frente, resbaló cayendo en el futón. Con la mano libre lo colocó a un lado con cuidado y la pregunta clave surgió: ¿qué le había pasado?. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente sujetando fuertemente la mano de él, mientras ésta y otras miles de preguntas rondaban su mente, sin embargo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Kenshin Himura, el vagabundo de sonrisa tierna y mirada profunda,  su vagabundo, estaba con ella. 

Con lo que ella no contaba era que "Kenshin" la observaba desde que sintió que sostenían su mano. Ella había regresado y junto a ella, esa sonrisa que hacía que olvidara todas sus frustraciones y temores. Esa sonrisa que le gustaba hasta morir y que le daba esperanza y la fuerza para seguir adelante. Moriría de rabia si le dedicara esa sonrisa a otro que no fuera él. 

Kenshin: 'acaso estoy celoso?'

Suspiró y agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Después de todo ¿quién era él para pensar en ella de esa forma? ¿quién era él para decidir sobre sus acciones??

¿?: "KENSHIN NO BAKKA!!" – decía una voz en su cabeza.

Kenshin: "OOORRROOO??" – respondió sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba.

¿?: No te hagas rurouni, sabes muy bien quién soy.

Kenshin: "Mmm ... un .. fan.. tasma?"

¿?: "IIIEEE!!!!!!!! BAKKA!!!!! Razón tenía Hiko para llamarte "Bakka deshi" – dijo la voz exasperada – soy yo, Battousai" 

Kenshin: "¿¿OOORROOO?? BATTOUSAI???" @_@x**

Battousai: "TENGO QUE REPETIRTELO OTRA VEZ???!!!! ¬_¬x*** HAAIII!!! BATTOUSAI!!! B-A-T-T-O-U-S-A-I"

Kenshin: "Aa… ya entendí n_nxU ... no soy tan estúpido ¬_¬x**... y a qué has venido??"

Battousai: "A abrirte los ojos baka!!! Crees que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para Kaoru??"

Kenshin: "Tú lo has dicho. No soy digno de una mujer como ella. No lo soy y nunca lo seré. Ella no merece a un hombre como yo con un pasado manchado de sangre. Ella merece ser feliz al lado de un hombre que no tenga una vida llena de peligros como la mía. Además – sonrió amargamente - ella no se fijaría en un vagabundo como yo"

Battousai: "Eres o te haces ahou?? Sabías que tienes el autoestima baja? Para empezar no es cosa de ser digno o no de ella. Por si acaso no te diste cuenta, el día que la conocimos ella nos dijo, mas bien, te dijo que no le importaba tu pasado, o sea, yo. Así que no te preocupes por eso. En cuanto a lo de fijarse en ti... eres muy poco observador. ELLA NO SOLO SE FIJO EN TI, ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI!!! ... en otras palabras rurouni... ELLA TE AMA!!! Creo vives en el limbo amigo mío."

Kenshin: O.O

Battousai: "No piensas decir nada?"

Kenshin: " Es.. sólo.. que.. tu comentario me tomó por sorpresa... nunca imaginé que eso sería posible.."

Battousai: "Conclusión.. VIVES EN EL LIMBO!!!"

Kenshin: n_nU

Battousai: "Y ahora que lo sabes qué piensas hacer?"

Kenshin: "Nada" – suspiró.

Battousai: "OOORROOO???... NADA??? O.O … ahora se me pegó ese "ORO" tuyo ¬_¬"

Kenshin: "Hai Battousai… no hare nada.."

Battousai: "Demo… doushita???"

Kenshin: "Es muy simple... hay muchos que quieren hacerme daño, y yo no permitiré que por mi culpa le hagan daño a ella. Es verdad lo que le dije, me quedaré a su lado para protegerla. Estaré allí hasta que ella encuentre a alguien que la proteja... incluso de mí" – terminó tristemente.

Battousai se disponía a darle un sermón mucho más grande de los que le hacía Kaoru o Seijuro pero no pudo debido a que la puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente, dejando descubrir la figura de Yahiko. Aparentemente ya se había enterado de lo sucedido e inmediatamente decidió ir a la clínica para ver como se encontraba su kendoka. En su rostro se podía ver una mezcla de angustia y cansancio.

Megumi: "Traté de detenerlo pero no pude" – dijo la joven doctora entrando en la habitación.

Yahiko: "Kaoru... está bien?... Kenshin? – dijo acercándose.

Kenshin: "Hai Yahiko-chan, ella está bien. Ya pasó el peligro" – dijo levantando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño espadachín. El cual se estremeció al ver la mirada de "Kenshin". Battousai en ningún momento se separó de Kaoru, pero tampoco dejó que Kenshin lo hiciera.

A Yahiko no pareció sorprenderle la presencia del destello dorado en los ojos violetas de Kenshin. Era de esperarse que Battousai estuviera allí, aunque sea una mínima presencia. A él mismo le había tocado ver esa  fulminante mirada la noche anterior y por ende, también aprendió que a Battousai no se le llevaba la contraria. Por otra parte, la mirada del joven pelirrojo nuevamente se fijó en la chica que yacía junto a él y, al igual que ella, preguntas rondaban su mente. Preguntas que sólo sabría una vez que ella despertara.

Diccionario: sección dedicada a la gente que no conoce el significado de los términos utilizados en japonés.

Tanuki: mapache. Así la llama Megumi (como la detesto ¬_¬*)

Arigatou Gozaimashita: Gracias por todo.

-dono: señorita.

Yaré yaré: bueno.. bueno

Hitokiri: asesino.

Ie: no

Oyasumi: buenas noches.

Bakka: tonto.

Rurouni: vagabundo.

Bakka deshi: estúpido pupilo. (así lo llama mi querido *_* [suspiro] Seijuro ^o^ ahhhhhh!!!!!! Qué emoción!!!!!!!!)

Oro???: expresión utilizada por mi niño Kenshin (*_* ^o^ ahhhh!!!)  para decir "¿qué? ¿qué sucede?

Ahou: idiota

Aa: es un sí informal.

Hai: sí

Doushita: ¿por qué?

Kendoka: maestra de espadas.

Notas de autora: Hola!!! Por favor no me maten por la tardanza. Yo sé que es algo excesiva diría yo, pero qué se puede hacer cuando la inspiración se va de vacaciones. Sencillamente no puedo hacer nada. Este capítulo se hizo prácticamente en dos meses. Así como lo ven: dos meses y creo que más. Primero por falta de inspiración (que es lo más importante), y segundo por falta de tiempo (nos dejan demasiadas cosas en la escuela).

Un aviso importante es que ahora ya se pueden dejar reviews anónimos!!!! Lo que sucede es que al abrir la cuenta se podían dejar, pero hubo todo un enredo y se cambió la configuración. Así que ahora todas aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta pueden dejarme reviews!!!! Y espero que no se cambie la configuración otra vez ¬_¬

Dedicatorias: Para todas aquellas personas que esperaron pacientemente este capítulo. Principalmente a:

Meiko-chan: mi amiga del alma, la hermana que no tuve.... TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque sigo esperando Secuela de un amor ne??? ¬_¬ y ese asunto con Hedwig tómalo con calma y cualquier cosa... yo te ayudo, menos lanzarte de un puente ¬_¬U

Johnny: Tú que siempre te aguantas todos mis arrebatos cuando se me va la inspiración y por todas aquellas veces que nos quedamos hasta las 3:00 am haciendo nada =P (en el msn mal pensados!!!) Aquí te va el capítulo que tanto esperabas. Aunque te confieso que no es lo que esperabas.

Otou-chan: esta vez los hice un poquito más largo para que no te quejaras... además no puedes exigirle mucho a una mente que en estos momentos está siendo exprimida por los exámenes bimestrales... ¬_¬ eso ya es el colmo...

Yahiko-chan:  Estoy esperando tu fic del "triángulo amoroso olvidado" ne?? Y el de BGC también. Así que no creas que se me ha olvidado ¬_¬ (discípulo mío al fin... demorándose con los capítulos también n_nU) 

Glori-chan e Ivonne-chan y su Imouto-chan: mis queridas Sailor Scouts ^^ este capítulo va para ustedes y recuerden: KAORU RULZ!!!!!!!!! Ese es mi consuelo "viene Kaoru" si se acuerdan ne?? n_n 

Jejejejeje creo que esos fueron todos los saludos, y si se me escapa mandarle a alguien... onegai no me maten... es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para acordarme.  Gomen nasai n_nU

Los quiero mucho... Ja ne!!!

Sakura Li


End file.
